


An Out of This World Experience

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is based off of their ET cover, i am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy, you're an alien. </p><p> </p><p>Why was it that every time Tyler sang this line he looked exactly at Josh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Out of This World Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Tyler scream "kiss me" during their cover of ET was a holy experience. And he totally looked at Josh every time he said "boy, you're an alien."

Out of all the songs they could have covered, Tyler had chosen this one.

  
Josh hadn’t questioned why of course. Tyler could usually make a pretty good judgement of which songs sounded alright with their twist.

  
But there was something off about it.

  
The way the song was sung wasn’t the problem, no, Tyler sounded lovely as he always did. It was just strange to Josh that every time Tyler sang the phrase, “Boy, you’re an alien,” he looked exactly at him. His eyes seemed soft and kind, that caramel honey twist Josh adored. It was just strange, is all, because he would have thought Tyler would change the pronouns. He certainly didn’t think Tyler would look directly at him every time the phrase was muttered.

  
“Ty?” Josh finally asked late after one show. They were back on the bus, traveling to Minneapolis, which happened to be the next stop on their tour. Josh laid in a bunk with Tyler directly above him.

  
He could hear Tyler shift, one of his hands swinging over the edge in the darkness. “Mmhm?”

  
“Why did you chose ET for our cover?”

  
Tyler took time to think before he replied. His voice was barely over a whisper, and probably would have gotten lost in the sounds of the moving bus if Josh hadn’t been listening closely. “I thought the song fit you.”

  
“Really?” That wasn’t what he had been expecting.

  
“Yep.” Tyler’s head poked over the side of the bunk, features masked by darkness. “You’re an alien. Mysterious and supernatural and far too good to be true.”

  
“Oh.” Josh didn’t know what to say. Was that a good thing?

  
The bus hit a bump at the same time Tyler leaned too far over the edge, knocking him to the ground. He groaned loudly.

  
“Oh my God! Are you okay?” Josh scrambled out of his own bunk to check on his bruised friend, who had a hand to his head. He wrapped an arm around Tyler’s shoulders. “That was dumb of you.”

  
Tyler chuckled. “Yeah, that was dumb of me. But you make me do a lot of dumb things.”

  
“Do I?”

  
“Yep. In fact, I’m surprised I haven’t fallen off my piano yet. Watching you take off your shirt is pretty hazardous, just to let you know.”

  
Josh rolled his eyes, but a small grin found its way onto his face. “I didn’t know you thought about that kind of stuff.”

  
“Either did I, until recently.” Tyler turned to face Josh, trying to make his eyes hurry up and adjust so what he was about to do wouldn’t be awkward. “Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.”

  
“Big Katy Perry fan, huh?”

  
Tyler ignored Josh’s comment and reached out to gently rest his fingertips on his jaw. Josh swallowed nervously.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Josh nodded, topping it off with a nonchalant shrug to which he immediately regretted because it wasn’t cool at all like he thought it would be. “Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.”

  
“Big Katy Perry fan, huh?” repeated Tyler with a grin as he leaned in to close the gap between them. Tyler knew what Josh’s touch felt like; he felt it nearly every day. But this was a different kind of touch. A foreign kind of touch. Josh’s lips were soft, and his touch was gentle, and Tyler knew it was going to be perfect from the very beginning.

  
Josh had his hands loose around Tyler’s bare waist, while Tyler curled his fingers behind Josh’s neck. There was a strange warmth between the two of them, one neither had felt before. They were best friends, and it certainly couldn’t be normal for best friends to sit on the floor of their tour bus and kiss.

  
But this? This was nice.

  
“I think I’m in love with you,” Tyler whispered once they had pulled away. Josh grinned, feeling his cheeks flush.

  
“I think I’m okay with that, ‘cause I might just be in love with you too.”

  
“You’re my alien: not like the others, and nobody really understands. But that was an out of this world experience.”

  
“Are you just trying to fit as many space puns in as possible?”

  
“I wanna believe.”

  
Josh swatted at Tyler’s head, to which he ducked with a tiny laugh. They both smiled.

  
“This is nice.”

  
Tyler nodded, before taking a deep breath.

“Can I kiss you again?”

  
“Yeah. Yeah you can.”


End file.
